


Pinches

by raivros



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pinching, Sweet, night sky, singji, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raivros/pseuds/raivros
Summary: In which Siyeon contemplates on a certain question she receives from a fan.“Whose hands do you like pinching the most?”
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 77





	Pinches

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this instead of sleeping on my spring break, which I would say was worth it. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. :)

Siyeon lies on her bed staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars she and Jiu had stuck on the ceiling, which she was heavily against doing, but who can resist Jiu’s adorable pout, pleading to stick the little stars up. She had remembered Jiu saying it’s to replicate the night sky that they so rarely see nowadays due to their busy schedule. Siyeon supposes it’s not that bad of an idea especially when she feels herself smiling looking at the somewhat badly made Libra constellation by Jiu. 

Siyeon closed her eyes and thought back to the question she had received from a fan during their fan meeting today.

“Whose hands do you like pinching the most?”

It’s a known fact among the fans that Siyeon likes pinching skin, more specifically the skin on the hand. Something about feeling the stretchy soft skin between her fingers keeps her calm and grounded. So when a fan had asked her that question during a fan meeting, she was only slightly stunned. She hadn’t managed to answer the fan’s question before they were asked to move onto the next member in line. 

Her members all know about her habit and let her do as she pleases, but most of them get uncomfortable after a short while. Siyeon tries to hold back on pinching once she notices that, but she finds herself doing it unconsciously. 

When it comes to Dami, Handong, and Gahyeon, she ends up pinching their arms the most. Mostly around the elbow area, because she finds that area the most stretchiest and pleasant to feel between her fingers. She tries to avoid their hands as they get uncomfortable after a while. The 3 members don’t say it, but Siyeon can tell by the way they get fidgety after 10 minutes or so. 

Regardless, she’s grateful that they don’t pull away from her habitual pinches.

Yoohyeon is probably the member she pinches the 2nd most in her opinion. She remembers during a video they had filmed, Yoohyeon had said that ever since Siyeon started pinching her hand, her backhand skin stretched out a lot. Siyeon laughs lightly thinking that’s just absurd since that would mean Jiu’s hand would be worn out by now. She admits she likes the feeling of Yoohyeon’s hand, but like the other members, she starts getting restless as well.

Sua is the member she deliberately avoids pinching in the hand area, not that Sua’s hand were bad or anything. Siyeon just thinks that her hand wasn’t exactly the most enjoyable to pinch even if they were small and cute. Due to that fact, Siyeon always ends up squeezing Sua’s bicep and hands as an alternate. On some occasions where she unconsciously pinches Sua’s hand, it incites what she feels is an exaggerated “ow” from the girl which perfectly matches her title of Queen, a drama Queen. 

Despite the girl’s exaggerated display of pain, Siyeon always ends up laughing at her reaction and kissing her hand as an apology. In return, Sua smiles widely along with her and may or may not try to sneak in a bite on Siyeon’s hand that’s wrapped around hers. 

Siyeon chuckles at the thought of the multiple times she had to protect her poor hand and arms from Sua’s numerous bite attacks. Why the girl was so obsessed with biting, Siyeon would never know. 

Heck she even got Siyeon and some of the other members in on it with them each trying to bite each other, save for Gahyeon and Handong of course. Dami and Jiu occasionally bite the other members, but not as often as the other three. 

Yoohyeon was their lead biter and her favorite target always ended up being their maknae, Gahyeon. Gahyeon doesn’t mind as she just lets Yoohyeon do as she likes and continues to smile brightly, even if one of her fingers is being hostage by a human-sized puppy in her mouth.

Sua and Siyeon were the main biters of the group with their favorite target being none other than their leader Jiu. The girl must have been a saint in her past life to be able to keep up with their member’s many weird antics. Poor girl’s hands are probably ruined by the countless biting attempts by the 2 members and Siyeon’s continuous pinching, but surprisingly her hands stayed as soft as ever and even had many fans thirsting over them and even going as far as creating accounts dedicated to posting everything about her hands. 

Siyeon chuckles at the thought. 

She can’t really disagree with the fans though, Jiu’s hands are like sculptures of art made by the gods themselves. Though that may seem like an exaggeration, it’s what Siyeon genuinely feels about her hands. Jiu’s hands will always be the one Siyeon unknowingly gravitates towards whenever the girl is near.

Siyeon likes how Jiu’s fingers are lean, long, and not too boney. She likes how her skin stretches smoothly and how soft her hands are, almost like a feather pillow. She likes how Jiu doesn’t pull her hand away or stop Siyeon in her stimming, but instead lets her continue for as long as she likes. She likes how even though Jiu needs her occupied dominant hand to operate her phone, she will always switch her hand and let Siyeon continue on previously unoccupied one. 

But above all, she loves it when Jiu offers her hand to Siyeon. It’s like Jiu somehow knows that Siyeon needs a hand to pinch to help ground her and ease her anxiousness during interview times or right before a stage in front of tons of fans and non-fans alike. Even during times where she isn’t feeling anxious, Jiu still offers up her hand and Siyeon would never waste an opportunity to pinch those hands she loves.

Siyeon opens her eyes when she feels a weight next to her and turns her head. There she sees Jiu propped up with her chin in her hands staring lovingly at Siyeon while wearing her favorite bunny printed pajamas. Siyeon smiles at seeing Jiu’s natural bare face and bare hands rid of any fake nail and color. Siyeon treasures the moments when she sees Jiu like this in her most natural state with no makeup or fancy clothing whatsoever. Something about this Jiu made everything feel domestic. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Jiu questions as she lowers her head and boops her nose to Siyeon’s all the while keeping her smile, causing Siyeon to giggle.

She really loves it when Jiu does these small affectionate gestures towards her. Being so used to Sua’s overly big displays of affection has made her appreciated all the smaller gestures Jiu shows towards her even more. 

Siyeon pulls Jiu down and makes her lay down on the pillow with the right arm out. Jiu looks confusing at her as Siyeon slides down a little and snuggles into the crook of Jiu’s neck. Siyeon wraps her arm around Jiu’s waist and pulls her closer as Jiu does the same. 

Siyeon sighs contently as Jiu starts carding her fingers through Siyeon’s hair. 

“I was just thinking about how much I love your hands” Jiu chuckles hearing that.

“Just my hands?” Jiu teases as Siyeon tilts her head up looking Jiu right in the eye. 

“No, I also love how kind and caring you are. How you always put others before yourself to the point of ignoring your own well being” 

Jiu pouts and was about to comment.

“But that’s okay, because it shows how you have such a big heart and so much love to give to others. So I am grateful for the times you let me take care of you when you have done so much for me” Jiu looks at Siyeon stunned before she looks at Siyeon with fondness and affection in her eyes. Jiu cups Siyeon’s cheek as Siyeon leans into the touch. Siyeon has so much more to say, but the warmth radiating from Jiu’s body and the hand on her cheek is making her feel drowsy. She hopes that the next few words that she will say will be enough to let Jiu know how much she loves and cherishes the girl before her.

“I love you Minji unnie, I don’t even want to imagine a day without you” Siyeon smiles fondly and looks at the change in Jiu’s face.

Jiu widens her eyes slightly for a second in slight surprise before relaxing and looking back at Siyeon affectionately. No one calls her “Minji” lately, they all refer to her as “Jiu”. Her parents also call her “Jiu” now to the point she feels like “Jiu” is her actual name now rather than “Minji”. Jiu doesn’t mint it, but whenever Siyeon calls her Minji, her heart flutters and she feels warm. Siyeon only ever calls her that in private and when she’s serious about something, so for Siyeon to call her “Minji” now of all times warms Jiu’s heart because she knows Siyeon genuinely means every word she has uttered so far. 

Jiu smiles turning her eyes into those crescent moons Siyeon loves to see so much and leans down. Jiu brings Siyeon into a sweet gentle kiss before pulling back.

“I love you too Siyeon. Your name is the only one I could mutter to myself every day and never get tired of it.” 

Siyeon beams at Jiu as she pulls her into a kiss this time. Siyeon knows what her response would be to the fan’s question. It would always be Jiu because at the end of the day she knows that the person whose arms she would want wrapped around her is Jiu. She knows that it will always be Jiu who she looks forwards to kiss every day and her hands that she finds wrapped around hers tightly at the end of the day. 


End file.
